


You gave me everything

by He_goes_I_go (Into_The_Thread)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_The_Thread/pseuds/He_goes_I_go
Summary: Mike has to spend his first Christmas alone, Harvey is the Grinch…or maybe he isn’t.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	You gave me everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Xmas fic, but of course I’m posting it too late.  
> So..Happy belated Christmas and..Happy New year I guess! :D  
> Again, this isn’t betaed and English isn’t my first language, so mistakes all mine.

He has overworked himself for the last week, not that it's news when Harvey Specter is your boss in what looks like a particularly nasty mood.

Anyway, he has willingly drowned himself in files, briefs, researches, he has pulled two all-nighters in a row without complaining once, to try and forget that Christmas is coming and he is alone.

Keeping himself busy has helped him forget that he doesn't need to go shopping, because he has nobody to buy presents for. When the previous week he awkwardly tried to approach Donna and ask her if Harvey was expecting a gift from him, she didn't even stop typing nor looked at him.

She had just raised an annoyed eyebrow, then deigned him with two clipped, categorical sentences _'exchanging gifts presumes caring, Harvey doesn't care_ ' and _'you couldn't afford it anyway_ '.

When the Secret Santa event was announced, the agonizing sound that escaped Harvey's lips when Jessica had given him a withering look and intimated that _yes it was mandatory that he participated_ , then the growl his boss produced when she pointed out that _yes, she would know if he would ask Donna to buy the present for him_ so 'don't even try, Specter', had strengthened his opinion that Harvey didn't do gifts.

One could object that Mike actually has someone to buy a gift for, his Secret Santa. Except that his designed person is no less than Rachel Zane, the Rachel Zane he isn't in talking terms right now, the same person that he has no idea how (just kidding, Donna of course), knew he had drawn her name and provided him with all the info of the gift she would have expected (a dinner gift card at her favorite Sushi Bar)

So it had taken one click (open Rachel's email), one second click (pay the amount here) and a third click (print the card). Five minutes of a very exciting (not at all), very fulfilling (nope) present shopping.

He has considered buying Harvey a present anyway, because no matter how he tried to convince himself otherwise, Harvey is the person he cares the most about. The flaw in the plan is that now that he is very much single, he has realized he might have an attachment to his boss that some way falls outside the proper friendly feelings, so he has persuaded himself that buying Harvey a non-requested present might be inappropriate and give away those above-mentioned feelings.

And that’s the story of how the number of people he could buy presents for is zero, because 1- he doesn't have a life outside his workplace and 2-Harvey is the only person he spends time with outside work, but (unfortunately) just for work-related matters.

If the whole situation weren't depressing enough, there is another disconcerting truth in this whole Holiday Drama: Mike LOVES Christmas. Even if he never had a big numerous family, he and Grammy always made a point of creating a tradition for the Christmas holidays; when he had described his Christmas routine to Harvey the previous year, in an attempt to be free for the Christmas' Eve dinner, his boss had of course teased him mercilessly.

-

_"You' re late" Harvey barely opened the door of his loft before going back to the couch, not giving Mike a second look. Mike followed him._

_"Harvey, it's a Saturday afternoon and three days before Christmas" Mike answered before collapsing on Harvey's couch._

_"And how is that an excuse for being late?"_

_A stack of files landed on Mike's lap and he snorted impatiently._

_"I was shopping with Grammy, she loves the city at Christmas, we always take some time to enjoy the lights and atmosphere"_

_Harvey rolled his eyes._

_"Oh god, if you tell me you've been around caroling door to door, I won't be held responsible of my actions"_

_"Not feeling the Christmas magic?"_

_"Try with 'no feeling' and you'll have your answer" He gave Mike a matter-of-fact glance._

_"So I guess this isn't the right time to ask if I can get out of the office at 6pm on Christmas Eve to have dinner with Grammy? I can't pick her up too late from the clinic and I want us to watch 'While You Were Sleeping' right after, before she falls asleep"_

_Harvey looked at him annoyed._

_"Is there any another Christmas cliché left you want to share with me?"_

_"Well…she will make her famous apple pie, then we’ll be having hot chocolate and marshmallows on Christmas morning while opening our presents and.. "_

_"Mike? "_

_"Yeah?"_

_“I hate to break the news to you, but Santa doesn’t exist”_

_“Ha-ha.”_

_"Now shut up and read those files"_

_"Is that a yes?"_

_Harvey just raised his eyebrows, giving him an unimpressed look._

_-_

Mike also remembers that miraculously, two days after their conversation the year before, on the 24th, no more files had appeared on his desk in the afternoon and he had managed to get out of the office at a human hour to get his Grammy from the clinic and cook dinner together.

Obviously, on the 27th that same year his amount of work was three times bigger than that of any other associate, but he was too ecstatic for having spent two whole days with Grammy to care.

Well, he won’t have that problem this year, when he’s getting ready to spend the most depressing Christmas ever, missing his Grammy so much it hurts while realizing that his boss/mentor/kind of friend/secret crush ' Christmas spirit can be compared to the that of Grinch on a bad day. A very, very bad day.

-

Mike’s mood has gone downhill with the days passing. He knows no one is to blame, but that doesn’t prevent him from snapping at everyone. In addition, his crush for Harvey seems to have reached the breaking point, but Mike has convinced himself that the lack of affection and the need of closeness highlighted by Christmas approaching have been amplifying his feelings for Harvey.

That's the only explanation for the longing he feels to hang out with his boss as much as possible. He is pretty sure that once the holidays will be over, everything will get back to normal. Nonetheless the uneasiness and awkwardness he feels when Harvey is around is starting to take a toll on him.

Just the night before, when he had knocked at Harvey's office around dinner time, he had found himself hoping there were some work to do that would have allowed him to spend more time in Harvey's company.

When the older man had told him he could go home, a burning disappointment had settled in Mike's chest, and he couldn't stop himself from stammering "Do you wanna order something in for dinner?"

Harvey had looked taken aback for a second, before he had quickly recovered. He had assessed Mike with a pensive stare.

"Sorry, I have to meet with my brother, he came visiting but is leaving tomorrow. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight boss"

Mike had wanted so badly to believe Harvey had looked really sorry, almost pained when he had turned him down, but he had quickly berated himself: no need to add disillusion to the already crushing humiliation he was feeling.

The whole situation worsens when he is summoned in Harvey’s office the day after. Even before entering, he is intercepted by Donna, that fixes him with an inquiring look.

“Hey puppy, did someone step on your tail?” He barely acknowledges her and keeps on walking inside, ignoring the outraged look he’s sure she’s directing him.

"I'll need you to go through those bylaws by Friday" Harvey tells him, not taking his eyes off his laptop.

Mike feels something snap inside. He doesn't move and lowers his gaze to the floor, before hissing "Friday is Christmas"  
He realizes he doesn’t even care since he’s gonna spend it alone, but all the pent-up emotions he has bottled-up in the last week are making Harvey’s cold-heartedness unbearable.

"And that's a problem because...?" is Harvey’s detached reply.

"Maybe I have something to do"

"Do you?" he finally looks up, with an emotionless expression.

In that moment Mike raises his gaze and fixes Harvey, sure that the pain and betrayal he is feeling are perfectly reflected in his eyes. Harvey has the decency to look slightly guilty before breaking the eye contact. He sighs and Mike notices his features imperceptibly soften.

“Look Mike, I’m aware we are very different and we definitely share opposite feelings on the Christmas matter, but this is our, your job. You’ve been edgy and insufferable for days, but I need you to be focused and on your game. So, if you need Christmas, all right, take Christmas, but after that I want all this emotional nonsense gone”

Mike huffs out an outraged laugh and raises his arms in disbelief.

“Right, God forbid the great Harvey Specter to be fazed by emotions! I’m sorry, I forgot I should leave this whole _‘me being a human being’_ hindrance behind and serve you like a robot. To answer your question no, of course I won’t have anything to do for Christmas because you probably didn’t notice, but I’m fucking _alone_. And I've also been stupid enough to wish we could spend some time together, that you'd care enough to want that, to maybe be a friend. But I was obviously just deluding myself. So ok, you’ll have your damned bylaws on your desk for Christmas!”

He chances a look at Harvey and feels a twisted sense of satisfaction when he meets his bewildered and hurt expression. He turns around and walks out, holding the files in a deathly grip, like his life depended on them.

Mike knows Harvey didn’t deserve his outburst, but he’ll allow his guilt to consume him later, right now he just wants to get out. He is grateful he was able to stop himself from going too deep into confessing more of his feelings, because he definitely didn't need that degree of humiliation right now.

-

The next two days pass in a blur.

He avoids Harvey as much as possible and is relieved that Harvey himself doesn't seem too keen to find him. The very few times they come across each other, Harvey has a strange look in his eyes. Mike has never been good at reading people, but he could swear he sees something like _vulnerability_. Which is totally outrageous. Anyway, their exchanges are strictly professional and unnaturally polite.

He's still too upset to apologize, mostly he worries he could say something he would regret if he let his defenses go down again. He just craves the days off the office to get a hold of himself; when he'll be back after the holidays, he'll be clearer headed and ready to get over this whole disaster.

It's the 24th and the last obstacle on his road to the two days he will spend feeling sorry for himself on the couch, is the office Christmas party. Mike tries to be optimistic and gets ready to get his one and only Christmas present while he approaches the table where the gifts have been diligently placed and wrapped. Everybody chatters and shares their Christmas plans while Donna explains each person will find his own name on its designed present, this way there is no need to reveal whose Secret Santa was who and embarrass oneself. Everybody crowds around the table, well mostly the associates. He notices Harvey watching from a distance, his imperturbable aura always on.

After the majority of people have put their hands on their gifts, Mike starts searching for his, and he comes out empty handed. ‘ _Just the fucking perfect conclusion to the worst Christmas ever’_ he mumbles at himself, trying to act cool and gulping down a glass of champagne in one shot. He makes some small talk with Harold, but flees the room as soon as it's socially acceptable to gather his things and leave.

When he turns around to go to the elevators, he almost lets out a squeal when he sees Harvey, already in his coat and scarf, leaning to the bullpen entrance.

"Are you in a hurry? Worried to miss your date with Santa?" he asks with a smirk.

Mike rolls his eyes suppressing a smile and marvels at how he can't even stay mad with this man for two days. He still wants to punch him in the face most of times, but he also can't deny the way his chest warms up just seeing his relaxed face. He shakes his head and walks past him to the elevators, feeling Harvey follow him.

The elevator ride is silent, Harvey looking as comfortable and confident as usual. When they reach the hall, Mike is at loss of words, so he scratches his head and babbles a rushed "I… well… Merry Christmas, Harvey" but when he looks up, Harvey doesn't seem convinced. Instead, he turns away and walks towards his town car, where Ray is waiting for him. When he senses that Mike isn't following, he turns around.

"Come on, get inside" with a small movement of his head directed to the car.

"What?" Mike is rooted on the spot.

"Get in the car, we are going to my condo. I need to show you something"

Work, of course. Mike inhales.

"Harvey, look, ok, I've been a dick and I'm sorry, I promise this will never happen again, but right now I just wanna go home"

"We've already settled you've been a pain in the ass, and also that no one is waiting for you at home- Mike grimaces at that- so you might as well come. It won't take long"

And without waiting for an answer, in a very Harvey-esque way, he gets inside the car and closes the door.

Mike is totally gobsmacked and doesn't even realize he is moving to the other side of the car until he's opening the door.

They don't say a word for the whole ride, but Mike makes a point of looking annoyed. The truth they both know is that he would follow Harvey anywhere.

-

It's just when the glass elevator's door opens on Harvey's loft that his boss decides to speak again. He stops in front of him and Mike startles.

"How was your Secret Santa?" he asks, and there's an odd glint in his eyes. Mike gets suspicious.

"I didn't get one. Looks like I haven't been a good kid, after all. Why do you care?"

Harvey smiles smugly and moves towards his kitchen without answering.

"So, do you have some files for me or..." but the words die in his throat and he freezes when he takes in the view in front of him.

Harvey's living room is decorated. But not just decorated. It's like the Christmas spirit itself exploded in there. There is a glimmering Christmas tree in the corner, the fireplace is framed with all kinds of Christmas wreaths, red festive candles adorn the coffee table and fairy lights are scattered all over the place.

"What the..." he stammers.

"Very eloquent, Michael" Harvey is watching him with quite a satisfied look. 

"Wait... Harvey, I thought you hated Christmas" His brain is having a hard time processing the whole situation.

"Not true" Harvey moves from where he was leaning on the counter and gets closer, never dropping his gaze before continuing.

"I hate the forced cheerfulness, the social convention of having to exchange anonymous gifts with almost strangers, but I'm not opposed to celebrating with my family and the people I truly care about"

Mike is too shocked by what Harvey's words might imply, so it takes him a while to notice that his boss is holding something. It's a small note, and he doesn't have to check it out to realize what's written inside.

"My Secrer Santa.. it was you" he says almost breathless. Harvey nods.

"I had bought you a very expensive and perfectly suitable present for this hideous Secret Santa tradition, but then you went all berserk on me and I realized it wasn't the right one" the small smile he lets out is fond and makes Mike's heart melt.

"Are you saying that emotions proved you wrong?" Mike tries for snarky, but he can't stop his voice from trembling. He's not sure if he's reading the signs right or he's just exposing himself to the biggest disappointment. And he still doesn't know what Harvey's present is.

"What I'm saying is that you helped me understand I might have underestimated some variables...call it some sort of epiphany" he gives him a crooked smile and steps aside.

Mike focuses on the kitchen area for the first time since he entered the apartment and he stops breathing.

There is table set for two, a beautiful candle shaped as a star in the center. Dinner is ready, he can see roasted turkey, mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce, an already opened bottle of some refined red wine.

On the counter, an apple pie.

Wait.

Mike takes a step closer, and he sees a blue-ray case over the table. Even if it's upside-down, Mike would recognize that title anywhere. _While You Were Sleeping_.

That's when it all clicks together. The decorations, the dinner, the apple pie, the movie... Harvey is gifting him his perfect Christmas night, the family tradition he was missing so much.  
He feels his eyes water and he lets out a long quivering sigh, then he turns to look at Harvey.  
There it is, that unreadable expression he already saw once at the office. Harvey is…hesitant. He must have broken a thousand of walls to let himself get _this_ close, to make something so _intimate.  
_ “One – the young lawyer croaks and then clears his voice, the lump in his throat making it hard to speak- …one might argue that this is one hell of a show of affection” Mike watches as Harvey snorts and lowers his head, almost bashful.

  
“I have no objections, your honor” and he has again composed himself except for the look in his eyes, which is serious and charged.  
Mike doesn’t think, he just acts. He grabs Harvey’s lapels, closes the distance between them and covers Harvey’s mouth with his, at first just a simple, hot pressure of lips. When he feels Harvey’s arms around him, he deepens the kiss and welcomes Harvey’s tongue, inebriated by his scent, his taste, his heat. His breath gets labored and he moans in Harvey’s mouth while the kiss turns passionate and filthy. He has to gather all his will power to move away, but he keeps their foreheads touching while they both gasp for air.  
  
“Please, tell me this isn’t just some Christmas good deed and then you’ll go all Scrooge on me on Boxing Day” Mike whispers. Harvey laughs, a throaty, sexy sound Mike could definitely get used to.

“I think I’m willing to give this whole ‘ _being a human being’_ a try – Mike smiles against his lips - and it just so happens I’m quite interested in spending more time with you. Indefinitely”  
He pecks Mike on the lips tenderly, but then seems to change his mind and goes all the way in, crowding Mike against the counter and pressing their bodies together while devouring his associate's mouth. They are both very aware of their growing erections and they moan in unison while Mike feverishly starts to lavish Harvey’s jaw and to leave open mouthed kisses down his neck. It’s Harvey that reluctantly pulls away, crowning Mike’s face with his hands.

“As much as I’d gladly drag you to the bedroom right now, I wouldn’t want our first Christmas dinner to go to waste. It’s your gift, and I might have some hot chocolate and marshmallows for tomorrow morning, so we have time. If you’d like to stay, that is” Even if Harvey makes it sound as a dirty suggestion, Mike reads between the lines: what he finds there feels more like a promise. The hopeful look on his boss’ face confirms his suspicion.  
“Yes, of course I’ll stay. I can’t say no to chocolate and marshmallows”  
“You really are a five-year-old”  
“And you haven’t seen anything yet. But seriously Harvey, thank you. I can’t believe you did this for me and you should know by now there’s no one else I’d spend my Christmas with” A rush of emotion overwhelms him and he tries to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest.  
“Yeah, you weren’t that subtle”. Mike bursts out laughing and then leans in, kissing him tenderly.  
Something suddenly comes to his mind.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t have any gift to give you” Harvey shakes his head and fixes him with an intense stare.  
“You gave me everything”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m still very new to fanfiction writing, this is my second attempt at slash and Marvey, so any comment & kudo is very much appreciated <3


End file.
